Old or New
by mezapeza
Summary: Bosco & Davis are partners and something nasty happens....just read lol
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, John Wells and NBC and the rest do, so don't sue :)  
Summary:I can't do summaries so give me a chance kids!  
NOTES: OK WELL THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO GIVE ME A CHANCE, I KNOW I SUCK AND YOU WILL AGREE WITH ME BUT I JUST WANTED TO SHARE MY THOUGHTS. THANKS. R&R. OH THIS IS FOR SABLE, MINN, MAC, THUMPER, KIWIGIRL,NYPDBOSCO, TWJUNKIE & JUNGLEGIRL (I KNOW YOU DON'T KNOW ME BUT I HEAR GREAT THINGS)  
  
"I dunno what's worse, having too much to do or having nothing to do." Alex said to Kim as they pulled back into the house. Kim just smiled in silent agreement. It was true, either way there was nothing you could do to change it. They headed upstairs to see Carlos and Doc seated at the table in deep conversation. When they realised the girls were there Carlos immediatley changed the conversation and Kim could see a tinge of red in his cheeks. Alex began to laugh loudly.   
"Oh is Carly Warly a wittle embarrassed."   
The girls smiled at each other loving the opportunity to stir Carlos. Doc slowly put his heads in his hands, not sure if he could handle another arguement, whether it be playful or not.  
"I didn't even mean it anyway. I was just saying it." Carlos said trying to hide his continually redding cheeks.   
"OOOOH! That's not what it looked like." Kim said ruffing up Carlos' hair. Alex snickered again as she noticed Carlos push Kim away. Doc shook his head in disbelief. Carlos smoothed down his hari and looked pleadingly at Doc.  
"Hey I'm not getting involved in this."  
"Oh man, come on Doc."  
"Poor Carlos. That's 'coz Doc knows it's true too. You can't lie."   
Alex and Kim stood side by side not letting down their prank. Carlos hadn't even picked up on it yet.   
"I already you I was making it up. So just lay off." Carlos said turning his back to the girls, making them laugh even more.   
"Whatever Carlos. You so meant it."  
"I've never heard you say something with more meaning in my life."  
Carlos could feel his emotions going into overdrive. He didn't know how to get himself out of this mess and Doc wasn't helping him much.   
"Whatever...ok whatever."  
"Carlos is in a stir..stir..stir." Alex started and Kim joined in soon after. They stood next to Carlos repeating the chant over and over again. Carlos kept trying to play it cool and tried to ignore them. Funnily it was Doc who snapped first.  
"That's enough you two!! Just get over it!!" Doc yelled hitting the table a few times. Kim, Alex and even Carlos looked shocked. None of them knew what to say. Carlos finally realised that Doc had stood up for him and stuck his tongue out at the girls.   
"We were only joking....we didn't even hear what he said." Alex said looking down. Doc just shook his head in frustration. Carlos looked up with a death stare.   
"What!?" Carlos shouted standing up and advancing on the girls. Kim and Alex laughed but also looked a bit frightened. The two girls ran off hiding behind each other. Doc just couldn't believe the scene that had just unfolded before him. He didn't understand. As the three continued agruing and trying to not to get into too much trouble a call came in.   
"55. Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3...." The paramedics listened carefully to the details, forgot what they had been arguing about and headed towards the scene. All that they knew was that there had been a shocking high speed chase. Alex hoped that Ty wasn't one of the officers involved in the crash. She didn't want it to end like that.  
  
Jimmy and the other firefighters were trying their best to douse the flames, but it had been some explosion. No one was sure just what caused such a horrific fireball, but one thing was for certain, it would be lucky if anyone survived. The police car had taken the most damage and was still flaming. They hadn't been told who the police were but they knew that it wasn't Sully or Faith because they had already arrived at the scene. Could it have been Bosco and Davis? One thing was for sure that Sully and Faith knew but weren't saying anything. It was like they were in a dream. The paramedics had arrived not long ago and they were standing around helplessy with the cops. There was nothing they could do until the fire had gone down. Doc could tell just by surveying the crash site that there would nothing they could do to save anyone.   
"Wait here a minute" Doc told Carlos as he headed towards Yokas and Sullivan. Neither of them looked normal. They were deep in conversation and just the way they spoke was as though part of them had died.   
"You ok?"  
Faith turned her head away from Doc trying to hide her teary eyes, but didn't succeed to well.   
"We're fine." Sully said quickly. Doc had noticed that Sully's eyes also appeared a bit glazed.   
"You're sure?"  
Sully nodded sadly before Doc walked back over to the other paramedics. Alex had been watching the cops for a while now, but it was only after they'd been speaking to Doc that she realised. Without explaining herself to the others she headed towards them. Faith could feel her eyes welling up with tears again when Taylor approached them. What could they say to her to try and ease the pain.   
"Where's Ty and Bosco? I thought they would have been here by now." Alex asked casually. Sully felt his heart skip a beat, he looked pleadingly at Faith but saw that she was on the brink of breaking down.   
"On another call." Sully lied, lowering his head so that Alex wouldn't see the tears forming. Alex knew straight away that they were lying. She looked over at Faith who smiled uneasily trying to reassure Alex. Alex could see the water trails running down Faith's cheeks. Her stomach turned, her world came crashing around her. The pain in her heart was as though someone had reached in and squeezed it as hard as they could. Ty couldn't die, he just couldn't. She could feel herself getting all worked up. The shaking in her hands was uncontrolable. Looking up at Sully's face tears flowing from her eyes she had to let her anger out.  
"Don't lie to me!!" She shouted angrily not caring that everyone had turned to look at her. The tears kept on flowing. The other paramedics heard Taylor shout and saw her standing over with Sully & Faith, at first they thought nothing of it.   
"It's him isn't it?!"  
Sully could feel the water itching in his eyes, they were ready to roll out. He had to be strong for the girls, Davis would wanted it that way.   
"Isn't it?" Alex shouted again.   
Faith and Sully stood without saying a word. Both of them had their own memories and emotions floating in their minds. They didn't want to think or do, how could they tell Alex?  
"ANSWER ME!!" Alex shouted as loud as she could before sternly pushing Sully. This time it had really got the attention of the other paramedics. Taylor was actng way out of character, she would never normally push someone. They headed towards the others totally unprepared for what was about to happen.   
"I'm sorry" Sully said sadly looking helplessly at Faith who was crying uncontrollably.   
"How could this happen." Alex kept repeating quietly to herself. It was like she wasn't expecting that answer. She knew it was coming but wasn't ready for it. Doc, Carlos and Kim walked up to the others. Kim gently placed her hand on her partner's shoulder.  
"Are you ok?" Kim asked in a soothing voice. There was something wrong but she just didn't know what it was. The only noise was of Alex repeating the same words over and over. Sully and Faith looked dead. They just stood staring. Kim could see that they had both recently been shedding some tears. Alex turned to face her partner.  
"How could this happen? How?" Alex repeated again staring at Kim.   
"What?"   
Alex turned away to face Sully again. Sully looked so lost. She didn't who else to turn to. Her knees felt weak. It was like she was trapped in a horrible nightmare. Unsure of what to do she let herself fall into Sully's arms. The realisation had finally set in. The rest of the crew all stood silently letting it hit them. Nobody knew how to react. Kim could see that Faith needed support, after all Davis wasn't the only one who had tragically died. Slowly Kim walked over to Faith and they shared a long hug. Kim could feel Faith's tears on her shoulder, she could feel her shaking as well. Kim looked up to the sky, her vision blurred by the watery tears. Things would never be the same again. Carlos felt even more helpless knowing that two of his friends were involved in the crash. There was nothing he could do here, the people most affected were already being looked after. He couldn't stand around and watch the mess unravel in front of him. Watching them cry made him feel ten times worse. There had to be something he could do. Unsure of what to do he ran off towards the crash scene. Doc felt empty and useless. Two of his friends had died and there was nothing he could do or say to make it better. Worriedly he watched as Carlos ran off. Knowing that his younger partner would do something that he would regret he took one last look at his upset friends before running off after Carlos. None of them had seen this coming. There was nothing they could do to undo what happened. All of them had so many things that they had needed to say to Ty and Bosco. So many things they wanted to say but would never be able to. Their words meant nothing now.   
Jimmy walked downstairs and stopped just near the enterance. It was still sinking in the his two closest friends had died. There was nobody that knew what good friends they were so he tried to act less upset than he really was. They didn't deserve to die like that. They had so much ahead of them. All this time he had pretended to hate Bosco but that was far from the truth. Nobody would ever really know just how much this had affected him. Around the house it had been terrible. There was little talk and everyone appeared to be in a daze, at least they had a few days off to give each other space. Jimmy sighed sadly before heading out onto the street. Taylor was leaning against the pole outside. Jimmy stood next to her unsure of what to say.  
"I never told him how much I loved him." Alex whispered as she kept twirling a ring around fingers.   
"He knew because he loved you that much as well."  
Alex smiled for what seemed like the first time in years. Trust Jimmy of all people to be the one to make her feel better. Alex looke up at Jimmy, he looked lost.   
"I know how much you'll miss them."  
Jimmy looked at Alex a little confused.  
"Davis told me about it." Alex laughed a little. Jimmy shook his head.  
"Trust Davis."   
There was nohing nobody could do to change what had happened today, altough they all blame themselves. Bosco and Davis were dead. There were dead and there was nothing they could do.  
  
The room was dark and dingy. The only light was coming from the TV in the corner. Not interested in what was on the screen he looked around the room. The noise from the TV added to the throbbing pain in his head. The blood was fresh and still trickling down his face but that wasn't important now. Over near the TV he could see a body crumpled against the stairs. As soon as he saw the body he knew who it was. Is he ok?  
"Davis...Davis.....are you ok?" Bosco said as he walked over towards the body. Davis turned to face Bosco, he looked a bit confused.   
"Where are we?" Davis said groggily. Bosco shrugged his shoulders and sat opposite Davis.  
"You ok?"  
"I think so." Davis lied, he didn't want Bosco to know how bad his shoulder hurt. They both sat for a minute not really listening to the Tv but pretending to. They had no idea where they were or what had happened.  
"Think they'll be looking for us yet?" Davis asked rubbing his arm to try and ease the pain.   
"I guess so." Bosco replied ignoring the blood still running down his face. They were both in worse shape than they made out to each other. Davis opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he listened to the TV.   
"This just in. Two NYPD officers were killed after a terrible high speed car chase earlier tonight. The officers have been identified as Ty Davis Jr and Maurice Boscorelli....."  
This can't be happening. This can't be real.  
TBC IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THANKS FOR READING :) 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, John Wells and NBC and the rest do, so don't sue :)  
Summary:I can't do summaries so give me a chance kids!  
NOTES: R&R. THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS- SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP I HAD EXAMS AND ALL! I KNOW IT'S NOT GOOD BUT HEY I HAD FUN WRITING IT. ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO PYROJO, KG, JG, THUMPER, PAISLEY, NESS, MAC, SABLE, MINN & ORISON.   
ALSO IF ANYONE IS A MEMBER AT 3RDWATCH.NET COULD THEY PLEASE POST THIS FOR ME, I CAN'T JOIN UP :( THANK YOU  
Faith silently sat on the bench, nothing would ever heal her pain. Things will never be the same again. Sully approached Faith and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to let her know that he knows what she's going through.   
"This is all my fault." Faith sad sadly. Sully sat next to Faith trying his best to stay strong.   
"It's not your fault Faith, it's nobody's fault."  
Faith looked a Sully with a hint of fire in her watery eyes. Why bother lying. She knew everyone that had heard the story blamed her. Words were powerful. Her words cost her two of her firends their lives. There was nothing she could do to reverse it.   
"Sully I know everyone blames me."  
"It's as much your fault as it is mine."  
They shared an uncomfortable look. The whole situation had been blown out of proportion. They should've checked the locker room before speaking. Davis and Bosco were never meant to hear. Sully also felt responsible as he too had said some things about the two. He would never forget the look of betrayal on Davis face but Bosco was something else. It was like he'd seen it coming he looked so lost bet yet also happy. That when it had started. Soon after the incident Bosco and Davis were partners. It had hurt both Sully and Faith but they'll never know how much Davis and Bosco felt betrayed. That was over a year ago. It had been a long year. Bosco and Davis never spoke to them unless they had too. A few times Faith and Sully had tried to speak to them in the locker room but it was useless. Bosco just stormed out angrily and Davis followed behind him. It hurt Sully and Faith to see how happy Davis and Bosco were as partners. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They noticed that the medics and Jimmy acted differently towards them too. Those words had made them lose so much. Sully shuddered as he clearly remembered some of the words that had been said.   
"Nobody blames you Sully! Everybody blames me! They know I brought it up, I made you say those things. If I never said those things...none of this would have happened. Bosco and Davis would still be here. I should have kept my mouth shut!." Faith yelled getting the attention of other officers in the room. "Look at them. They know I did this."   
"Faith...." Sully started but she had already ran out of the locker room, almost breaking the door. The officers kept looking from the door to Sully unsure of what had just happened. Sully stood up angrily and slammed his locker. The next few months were going to be so hard. They had to realise that nobody was to blame. Nothing could be done to reverse what had happened.  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
They knew it had been at least 3 months since they'd been done here. All because of some psycho who blamed them for the death of his family. It wasn't their fault. Nobody could have seen it coming. The officer just craked, Bosco and Davis couldn't have known it was going to happen, but that isn't what Dave thought. According to him they were all in on it together. They were out to kill his wife and brother. Now Bosco and Davis were going to pay for a cop who cracked up.  
They knew that each other was hurting both physically and emotionally. Bosco could see that Davis was slowly getting worse, he was looking a bit worse for wear. He looked so young. Bosco could see that he was losing the will to live. He was really worried. If he had the chance he would get Davis out of there even if he couldn't go with him. It was getting too hard.   
"Davis" Bosco said to his partner who was walking around the room. Davis stopped and looked at him.   
"We'll get outta here some how Bos." Davis said returning to Bosco. Sadly he sat back on the ground. The door opened, both were expecting to see Dave come down the stairs for one of their usual "meetings" but were surprised at what the saw. The person ran down the stairs with tears running down their pretty face. They hadn't noticed the two officers leaning against the wall. Davis stood up quickly and got their attention. The person looked as though the had seen a ghost.  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"Is she ok?" Doc asked montioning to Alex who was standing silently in the corner.   
"I don't know...she says she's fine but it doesn't look like it. I think she's getting worse." Kim replied sitting down sadly.   
"Have you talked to her about it?"  
"I've tried but I don't think I'm doing any good."  
Alex looked up to see Doc and Kim staring at her. SHe knew everyone was worried that she might do something stupid. It had been worse since she had found out Davis was going to propose. THey could have been married by now. They could be happy but now they would never have that chance. Not wanting the others to witness her breaking down she hurried outside.   
"Carlos and Jimmy have taken worse than I thought." Doc said watching the two men talking quietly across the room. There was so much that had to be explained.   
"Carlos did spend a lit of time with them both...but I can't explain Jimmy."   
Doc nodded in agreement. The truth was he was worried about everyone. It had been a long 3 months, that was for sure and it didn't look like it was going to get any better. It was like they didn't want to live anymore. Everybody blamed themsleves. They'd hardly seen Sully and Faith since it had happened. IT was like they were ignoring everyone. Trying to deal with it on their own. Doc knew that wasn't the way. He just wished that there was some chance that the two would be alive but knew it couldn't happen. He was there he had seen the fire with his own eyes....there was no way anybody could survive that. Doc looked up at Kim again and noticed something that he hadn't seen earlier. Oh god..  
"Kim you wouldn't try and you know...again...it's not worth it."  
Kim looked a bit surprised and upset at the idea. She met Doc's gaze and felt herself get angry.  
"Doc how could you even think that? I can't believe you! It's a scratch from a cat."  
Doc was shocked. He hadn't even thought of that.   
"I'm sorry Kim I just thought..."  
"Yeah well you thought wrong." Kim interuppted. She angrily stood up and headed away from Doc.  
"Kim! Wait! Where are you going?" DOc called after her feeling guilty. Kim continued walking without looking back.   
"I'm going to check on Alex....maybe I'll find a knife on the way."  
Doc slumped back in his chair. He hadn't helped anybody just now and he felt like an ass. This incident hadn't bought anyone closer. If anything it had pushed them further apart.   
  
The young girl stood staring at the two men in her basement. She had no idea what they were doing there.   
"What do you mean?" Davis said angirly advancing towards the girl. Bosco stood up quickly and pulled Davis back a little.   
"You...you were the officers killed in that accident." The girl replied a little scared.   
"You mean you're not here to..."   
"No! I didn't even know that you were here.....why are you here.?"  
Davis and Bosco looked at each other each was a little suspicious of the girl.   
"Oh god. He blames you doesn't he?"  
Davis muttered a reply. The girl felt sick. Her step dad was sick in the head. How he could do this. Not only had he ruined her life he had now ruined the lives of these two men. This is just off. She couldn't stay down here any longer, face these innocent officers. Feeling sick she headed back up the stairs. Bosco followed the girl and grabbed her arm.  
"Maybe you can help us."   
Davis walked over to the stairs and looked at the girl pleadingly.   
"How old are you?"  
"16." The girl replied sitting down on one of the steps. Bosco looked down at Davis silently communicating with him. They knew what each other was thinking. They could use the girl to help them.   
"Is this how a 16 year old girl should live? Should you have to be trapped here and put up with the abuse?" Bosco said genuinely. The girl sadly looked down at her bruised arms. It was true her life was hell. She would do anything to change it. Nobody should be stuck with a sicko. Sadly she nodded her head. Everything he had said was true.   
"I can't believe he did this. I'm so sorry. I honestly had no idea." The girl said beginning to cry. Bosco touched her hand gently trying to comfort her.   
"Look...if you help us we can help you." Davis said. He was feeling alive again. There was point in going on now. If this girl helped them everything could go back to normal. He looked up at Bosco and knew that he could feel it to. This might be their chance of getting their life back. There lives were now in the hands of a 16 year old girl, who was probably very unstable.   
"How? I can't get you out of here. Do you know how many armed men are up there?"  
Davis felt his heart sink again. Maybe there was no hope of them getting out of here alive. Maybe they would be stuck down here forever.   
"Look..what's your name?"  
"Caysee"   
"Ok. Caysee there has to be some wat out of here."  
Caysee wrinkled her face up in frustration. SO much was resting on her right now. It felt like the world was on her shoulders. There was no way out. She couldn't help. These people had families and friends who think they're dead and they would be hurting so much. They depended on her to find a way.  
"Do you have a cell phone?" Davis blurted. If anything they could alert people that they were alive, have people on the hunt. Their chances of being found alive would increase. Caysee took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Davis. Bosco and Davis both smiled, this was the best they had felt in a long time. They knew that someday soon they would be found.  
"What are we going to do."  
They next few minutes were spent formulating a plan and it was brilliant. They knew they'd at least be stuck down here another month but hten they would be out of there. They were going home. Davis and Bosco were feeling so alive again. Their spark had returned. They could return to their lives. It was going to beign a long month now that they knew they were going to be safe, but it was going to be worth the wait. Upstairs they could hear noise and knew that Dave was coming. Bosco and Davis hurried down the stairs and hid the phone in the hole they'd made in the wall. Dave opened the door furiously.   
"Caysee! What are you doing down here!" Dave yelled yanking Caysee up the stairs. Please let this work she thought to herself. She just wanted to be happy again. They would make her happy. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, John Wells and NBC and the rest do, so don't sue :)  
Summary:I can't do summaries so give me a chance kids!  
NOTES: THANKS TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS- YOU KEEP ME GOING:)  
  
Davis turned the water on in the shower. As long as Bos was out there to distract Dave if he came down evrything would be fine. He smiled at Bosco before shutting the door. This was the call that was going to change their lives forever. His hands were shaking as he punched the number into the phone. Alex...he would see her beautiful face again. They could be together forever. So many thoughts were rolling through his mind as he waited for Carlos to answer the phone. Come on he thought to himself. The familiar message on the answering machine played. Davis was slightly disappointed because he hadn't been able to catch Carlos but there would be another time for that.  
"Carlos? Carlos? If you're there I really need you to pick up the phone..........Ok Carlos I need you to listen. Bosco and I aren't dead! You have to help us, just get us help. All I can tell you is there's a lot of traffic passing by...we have no idea where we are. Carlos? I'll be in touch again....tell Alex I love her........."  
  
Carlos got out of the shower and headed towards the kitchen. He could hear a message being left on the machine. Probably someone asking about Davis. Davis? Carlos swore it was Davis' voice he could hear on the machine. Nervously he ran towards the phone hoping to catch him.   
"..tell Alex I love her......"  
"Davis? Davis? I'm here! Davis!!" Carlos yelled into the reciever. No reply. They were alive! Not being able to think straight he threw on any clothes he could find and hurried out the door. Wait until the guys hear about this.   
  
Carlos hurried into the firehouse. A few of the guys laughed at him as he ran past. Frantically he ran up the stairs. Kim met Carlos half way and had to practically jump out of the way.  
"Carlos?" Kim said staring confused at Carlos who ignored her and kept going. She turned around and went after him  
Alex and Doc were sitting at the table when Carlos arrived in a frenzy. Doc was quite worried. Carlos was acting crazy. Kim appeared behind Carlos and looked at Doc weirdly. Doc shrugged at her seriously unsure of what was going on.   
"Carlos are you ok?" Alex asked staring at Carlos in disbelief. Carlos didn't know what to say. It was like the fact that they were alive had finally set into his mind. They were alive. They're alive. They're alive. He kept thinking over and over in his head. He was the only one that knew but couldn't verbalise it because it was all too much.   
"Carlos?" Doc repeated staring at his partner. Something was wrong with him. Maybe he had finally lost it. They all watched Carlos, cleary concerned. He stood shaking and mumblign quietly not talking to any of them. He kept laughing and nodding his head. It was like he was in shock.   
"Carlos?" Kim said touching him on the shoulder and this seemed to snap him out of it. He jumped slightly. Wait until they hear!   
"They're alive!" He yelled loudly throwing his arms around wildly. More looks of confusion crossed the others faces.   
"Who's alive?"  
Carlos rolled his eyes. How stupid are they. For some reason he was so relieved that he wasn't thinking straight. All he was thinking was that his friends were alive. Everything would be normal again.  
"They're alive!" He yelled again staring straight at Alex. She felt her throat choke up.  
"No..." She whispered. This was either a really sick joke or Carlos had just had a breakdown. Unshed tears stung her eyes.  
"What is he talking about?" Doc asked Alex as he watched Carlos wander about the room aimlessly.   
"He..he thinks Bosco and Davis are alive."  
"Oh god."  
Carlos smiled at them all happily. "Isn't this great!" Kim was scared. Carlos had completely lost it. None of them had realised he needed help until too late. Alex started crying she wanted to believe Carlos but knew that there was no way he was telling the truth.   
"We have to tell Faith and Sully! People have to start searching for them."   
Kim looked at Alex sympathetically and then looked at Doc. He motioned for her to help him sit Carlos down. Doc and Kim each stood behind Carlos and led him to a chair. He couldn't stop smiling. Doc wandered off sadly. He never thought he would live to see the day that this had happened. Now he had lost three of his friends. Kim sat down opposite Carlos who was still muttering about Davis and Bosco.  
"I'm sorry." She said to Alex.  
"For a moment I believed him....I just wish it could be true"  
Carlos got angry when he heard Alex say that. How could they not believe him? Everything was true! Frustrated he stood up. People should be happy to hear this, not tell him he's lying.   
"Carlos what are you doing?! Sit down." Kim cried.   
"I'm going to tell someone who cares!" Carlos snapped heading out of the room. Kim didn't know what to do she couldn't stop Carlos on her own.   
"Carlos..." Alex called out to him.  
"I thought at least you would be happy Alex! And by the way Davis told me to tell you....that he loves you."  
Carlos run down the stairs and headed back to his apartment. Nobody believed him. he would find Davis and Bosco on his own.   
  
  
They waited anxiously for the information to be delievered. Upstairs they could hear rustling and hoped that it was Caysee coming with good news. The door opened to reveal Dave. The two officers felt their hope starting to fade. Maybe she was never going to come back.   
"Who's ready to play?" Dave asked heading down the stairs. Davis and Bosco looked at each other worriedly. Dave had never acted like this before. Dave walked towards Davis.   
"How about you Ty? You want to come and meet my friends?" He asked before roughly pushing Davis to the ground. Davis let out a small cry of pain. Bosco felt useless. Davis lay on the floor and let the pain surge through his body.  
"I asked you a question!" Dave yelled before kicking Davis in the ribs. Bosco felt furious, he would not sit back and let his partner get treated like shit. Davis could feel his ribs throbbing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bos moving towards him. Don't be the hero Bosco he thought to himself.  
"Leave him alone." Bosco said angrily pushing Dave away from Davis. Dave was extremely pissed. The man who had ruined his life wouldn't push him around and get away with it. Bosco knelt down next to Davis. Davis shook his head at Bosco and said something about being his hero. Bosco laughed slightly.   
"Think it's funny tough guy!" Dave asked standing up. Boco ignored the man and continued to help Davis up. Dave cracked it. He angrily pushed Davis back down to the ground. Bosco was about to do something stupid when Dave grabbed him from behind.  
"You're coming with me! And if you try anything stupid he won't be coming back!" Dave yelled dragging Bosco up the stairs. Davis sat up knowing he couldn't do anything to stop Dave. The door slammed and he was alone in the basement. Who knew what would happen to Bos. He stood up and felt his body ache. The incident made him realise how weak they were now. The frustration was driving him mad. Above him he saw a piece of paper slide under the door. He smiled and hurried to pick it up. It wasn't much but at least it would help them a little. On the bottom there was something written that made Davis smile. "Keep hope alive" 


	4. Part 4

DICLAIMER: I own nothing, NBC and what have you do so no one sue me :)  
SUMMARY: Yes...well i can't do these....  
NOTES: THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW, YOU'RE ALL PART OF THE STORY! THANKS. SPECIAL THANKS TO THUMPER FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA THAT WILL COME LATER ON :) AND ALSO KICH :)   
Carlos was surrounded by his friends at his home. Deep inside he knew that they didn't believe him, but once the proof had been played they would all be apologising to him. This was his chance. Right now there was only him that could be counted on to save his friends. Jimmy arrived and muttered his hellos. Carlos approached the machine and sighed with satisfaction. It's now or never. Proudly he pressed the button and waited for the message to be played.  
"You have no new messages."  
Carlos' face fell as he heard the message. Once again he pressed the button, and the same message was played. Around him people starting whispering. They all thought he had gone mad, but he knew what he heard. Nobody said a word but secretly they had wanted it to be true.  
"I'm not lying! Davis left a message! I'm telling you they're alive." Carlos yelled angrily punching the answering machine. Doc approached Carlos. This was going to be hard.  
"It's ok Carlos...we can get you help."   
The others all stood and stared at Carlos. They were all worried. They'd never known that Carlos had been so affected by the accident.  
"Help!? Help! I don't need help! I'm telling you they are alive." Carlos yelled pushcing Doc out of the way violently. Kim and Alex gasped, this was so hard to watch. Carlos angrily stormed out of the room slamming the door as he went. Behind hima group of sad people stood, not able to move of speak. Doc brushed himself off and sadly walked back over to the group.   
"I'm sorry guys."   
"It's not your fault Doc." Jimmy whispered. Things just kept on getting worse and worse. They all stood for a few moments unsure of what to do. Not knowing what to say. This was the first time they'd all been together since the funeral...they had all hoped that it would've been under better circumstances. They always only seemed to be together when something was wrong. Now they were watching as another one of their friends disappeared. The door opened again and Carlos appeared even more angry than before.  
"Get out of my house!" Carlos screamed angrily.   
"Carlos...." Sully started to say, but Carlos shot him the look of death.  
"Get out!"  
"We cant leave you while you're like this." Doc said once again trying to comfort Carlos.   
Carlos was about to yell again when the phone rang. The others stayed put in his apartment. Not really wanting to leave their friend, even if they were on duty. Carlos angirly stormed out of the room and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Carlos??? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Davis laughed. Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing. It really was Davis. They were all wrong, he hadn't gone crazy.   
"Carlos?"   
"Yeah.. I can't believe its you...you're...."  
"Dead." Davis finished the sentence.  
"Yeah." Carlos replied. He looked back into the other room and noticed his friends staring at him. I'll show them he thought to himself. They'll be sorry.   
"Hold on." He said to Davis. Angrily he headed back into the other room. He noticed a few of them looked frightened and began heading out the apartment.   
"Stay there!" He yelled angirly.  
"What?" Davis said into the phone.  
"Not you Davis." Carlos said deliberately using his name. The others turned to face him.   
"Stop doing this to yourself Carlos...to us." Faith cried.  
"I'm not fucking making it up!" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs. The girls all looked shock, they were all crying by now. Carlos pressed speaker on the phone. He hadn't meant to lose it like that, he was sick of people treating him like a psycho.   
"Carlos." Doc said holding onto his friends shoudler.  
"Carlos?" Davis said into the phone. They whole room went silent, there were gasps and more tears. Nobody knew what to do.   
"I'm here."  
"I can't talk long."  
"What is it?" Carlos asked smiling to himself as he watched the people around him.   
"We're in an old apartment somehwhere...there's a park behind us....that's all I know. But you have to get us out of here."  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah...I'm doing ok.....did you tell Alex?"  
"Yeah." Carlos replied turning to look at the blonde. She looked dazed. She has never looked so at peace. Then he looked at Faith and realised what she needed to here.  
"Is Bosco there with you?"   
"Not right now....I don't know where they took him." Davis said sounding a bit worried. Alex could tell that he was hiding something from them.  
"Is he ok?"  
"Yeah. He's Bosco." There were a few sniggers after this comment had been made.  
"I have someone here who really wants to speak to you."   
"Hold on a second!" Davis said hurriedly. The group all listened on anxiously. They heard a door open and then a banging sound, like something falling down the stairs. There was some evil laughter then the door slammed again.  
"Davis" Carlos called into the phone. On the other end the could hear rustling.   
"Shit!" Davis yelled as he saw Bosco. Bosco was covered with blood he wasn't moving. Davis was really scared.   
"Bosco! Bosco! SHIT!" Davis yelled and then the phone went dead. The room went silent. Hope had been kept alive, how much longer would their friends be alive for? 


	5. Part 5

DICLAIMER: I own nothing, NBC and what have you do so no one sue me :)  
SUMMARY: Yes...well i can't do these....  
NOTES: THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS ME! THANKS TO THE PERSON WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA OF THE FLASHBACK, ME OWES YA! PLEASE R&R, I'M REALLY HOPING YOU STILL ENJOY   
  
"Bos! Are you ok?" Davis screamed as he ran towards Bosco's body. Bosco mumbled something and moved slightly. Davis felt himself able to breathe again but it still wasn't looking good. Davis looked down at Bosco, he was covered with deep cuts and scratches. Things weren't going good. They needed help and fast. They seriously wouldn't be able to survive much longer down here, and after this scare Davis knew they weren't going to be kept alive for long.   
"Bos..." Davis said as he looked down at his injured partner.  
"Davis tell me...do you think I'm useless? Everyone else seems to think so. You may as well tell me now before I hear it from someone else." Bosco half yelled as he held onto his stomach. Davis felt sick as he remebered the locker room incident  
*****FLASHBACK******  
It had started out like any other day, except this day changed their lives for ever. Davis and Bosco had arrived at work earlier for some reason, mainly to piss off Sully and Faith, but still they had to be there early. The locker room was quiet, but two voices stood out amongst any noise that there had been. The voices were cold and harsh, the words were like daggers stabbing into their hearts.  
"I thought after the first time he would've realised that he is useless." Faith said coldly. Davis clearly remembers Bosco looking down with shame. It was the one of the only times he'd seen Bosco actually look sad. Davis was hoping that it would all stop there. Things only got worse.  
"I think some of Boscorelli is rubbing off on Davis. He's been out of control lately." Sully replied in the same cold, annoyed tone. Davis felt betrayed, one of the only men he trusted was stabbing him in the back. Sully wasn't like this. Davis had thought everything was great between them but Sully must've been acting. Maybe Sully had always felt this way about Davis, maybe he had always gone around and stabbed him in the back without him knowing it.   
"Probably. I dunno Sully I just can't handle him anymore. I can not spend another day with him. He's so useless, all he ever does is get us into trouble. You know he's getting himself injured sometimes almost killed and I don't want to take a fall because of him. Bosco is just useless. TO him the job is all about shooting people and being the hero. He doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. Everything he touches seems to end up...bad. Now Davis has even ended up like him. He's just as bad. I have noticed that Davis is becoming more wreckless. If we're not careful they'll be the end of us Sully" Faith said in a very angry voice. Faith was the last person Davis would've expected to be so so harsh. Bosco looked so devasted, like the only person that he had ever trusted had just twisted the knife into his back. Bosco smiled at Davis, the truth was he had seen it coming, it was only amtter of time before Faith had turned against him. Davis was surprised to hear Faith say that stuff about them. It was awful. It was even worse to hear Sully say it.  
"They'll never learn Faith. To them it's all about the thrill, they'll never really understand. I"m tired of Davis acting so...young. He's becoming more and more careless now he's all about the chase. Bosco has turned him around. Davis is not him anymore. SOmething inside of him has changed, he's so different now. So immature. So worthless. Davis never takes things seriosuly anymore. He's just so not like what he used to be. I don't even know him anymore. The more I'm with him the more I see it. He's dangerous...they're both dangerous."  
Davis felt as though he'd been hit by a dumpster truck. His best friend was standing there saying those terrible things, that he'd obviously kept inside him for a while. Sully wasn't the type of person to act like this, but Davis felt as though it was all his fault. Davis couldn't bear to ever face Sully again, knowing how he felt. Davis adn Bosco stood silently staring at each other, sharing their betrayal and hurt.   
"And you know what else. Davis is always getting himself into trouble and I'm the one who has to dig him out of it. I can't take it anymore, he's just turned into such a pain in the ass. Him and Bosco would make perfect partners." Sully continued as he slammed the locker door. A few of the other cops had noticed Bosco and Davis around the corner and were staring at them in shock.   
"I hear ya Sul. Bosco and his problems will be the death of me. There's always something wrong with im, lets face it I think he has serious issues, he's not right. His problems made me fail the sergeants test. Bosco has ruined my life..." Faith replied staring angrily at one of the other officers who was pointing to Davis and Bosco.  
"What?" Faith scowled heading over towards the officer.  
Bosco and Davis looked at each other with the same empty look in their eyes. Davis felt as though he had gotten it light compared to Bosco. Hearing what Faith said made Davis see Bosco in a whole new light though. This conversation ended two frienships but was the birth a new great one. Faith and Sully turned to see Davis and Bosco standing around the corner. The look on their faces was priceless. They looked so ashamed yet horrified. You could tell they were regretting the conversation. Faith headed towards Bosco.  
"Bos...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it." She said trying to touch his arm. Bosco looked at her before heading angrily out of the room. Faith hurried off after him.   
"Davis."   
"Forget it Sul."   
Davis rushed out of the locker room to find Bosco, but when he left, a part of his life was also left behind. From then on Bosco and him were partners. No one else truly knew how much Faith's words had damaged Bosco. On the surface he appeared happier than ever but Davis knew that Bosco was on the verge of losing it. Davis on the other hand just chose to forget what Sully had said. If Sully wanted to be an ass then it was his own fault. Davis would never forget those words but he tried his best. Moving on seemed like the best option.  
****END FLASHBACK*****  
"Bosco...you know I would never think that." Davis finally replied trying to help Bos up. He could see that Bosco was in a lot of pain and didn't want to add to it.   
"Sorry Davis. It just that everyone I trust either turns their back on me or I screw up their life."  
Davis could see that Bosco was getting upset and decided it was best to change the subject.   
"Come on, we'll go get you cleaned up." Davis said before leading Bosco to the small bathroom. Bosco felt like shit. Every part of his body ached, the blodd trickling down his arms itched but he couldn't find the energy to wipe it off. Blood began pouring out of his mouth, he had never seen Davis look more worried. He wouldn't let them do this to Davis. Davis didn't deserve any of this.   
"I won't let them do this to you Davis, I won't"   
  
TBC IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT ME TO... 


	6. Part 6

DICLAIMER: I own nothing, NBC and what have you do so no one sue me :)  
SUMMARY: Yes...well i can't do these....  
NOTES: THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW! I KNOW IT SUX, BUT PLZ LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONT...THANKS...I O U   
  
It had been a while since they'd heard from Davis. They were all worried but didn't believe that they were dead. They all knew that they would be fine. What exactly had happened to Bosco that time is unknown but the only knew that he was alright now, no details had been given. The NYPD have been searching for their officers but were so far having no luck. No clues had turned up anywhere. At least it hadn't leaked to the media that they were still alive, then they really could end up dead. It had now been nearly 6 months since they had "died" and about 2 months since they had heard anything from their friends. All they did was worry about them, but they knew that everything would be alright in the end. Carlos had recieved millions of apologies from them all but he said he wouldn't of believed him either. Ever since they'd all heard the phone call at Carlos' they'd been as close as they used to be. They were beginning to spend time together after shifts again. Things were like they used to be but not he same without the two lively boys there. It was good that they were all friends again, but it would never be fully complete until their friends were found. It was on all of their minds 24/7, they acted cool around each other but each was quietly going insane. 2 months and still no word a bit nerve racking but something told them it was ok. They were wrong.  
  
"he's just turned into such a pain in the ass..."  
Davis woke up in a sweat. Lately he couldn't shake what had happened in the last few years. Everything that had happened kept surfacing in his mind. Nothing he did could make him forget. Frustrated with himself he sat up. Bosco looked so lost and alone. Davis shuddered as he saw the marks on Bosco's arms. In a way he blamed himself. Every since the day with the first "beatings" Bosco had done everything he could to make sure that it didn't happen to Davis. He told Davis he wouldn't let them do it to him and that's exactly what he'd done. Bosco was getting himself hurt to protect Davis.  
"I don't even know him anymore"  
Davis shook his head and trying to shake Sully's voice out. It wasn't working. So much had been endured in the last few years and now having all this time to think they were really beginning to haunt Davis. There was a slight rustling noise on the stairs.   
"Sorry....I didn't mean to startle you." Caysee said quietly as she headed down the stairs towards where Davis was seated.   
"It's ok." Davis replied. Davis had hoped that Caysee hadn't seen his disturbed sleep. Davis tried to act calm and pretend that nothing was wrong, but Caysee could see right through his mask.  
"Are you ok?"   
Davis looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.   
"You just look a little..preoccupied and before when you woke up..." Caysee said trying to avoid eye contact with Davis. Truth was she'd come down here to deliver them some good news, but after seeing Davis look so..out of it she decided to get to the bottom of their problems.   
"Just a bad dream is all." Davis lied. He didn't want to talk about it with Caysee, she wouldn't understand. Nobody could understand. This was something he might have to deal with on his own. Face his own demons.   
"You sure?"  
"It's just been hard....I don't really want to talk about it." Davis said turning away from Caysee. All he'd been hearing lately were the angry voices of Faith and Sully. Until now he had seriously never realised how much damage their words had caused. Now he realised he could never forgive them, things could never be the same. The words kept playing over & over in his mind, each time reminding him more of the past. This has to stop. Memories hurt too much. Memories cause too much pain. Davis looked back over at Caysee aware that she had just spoken to him, but not aware of what she had said.   
"How much longer do you think he'll be asleep?" Caysee asked montioning towards Bosco. She had taken a liking to the boys and it upset her to see them hurting so much. Dave would pay. She looked at Davis' face. It was a young face but yet it told many stories. His eyes had seen too much. This person had a life full of hurt. Caysee wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be ok, but she knew that Davis' anguish ran deep. Deeper than the last few months. Davis looked down at Bosco and sighed sadly. I'd do anything to get our lives back he thought to himself. Bosco doesn't deserve this he's already been through enough with Hobart, Faith and all that. This was all too much. Davis knew that if they got out of here alive that Bosco would be on the edge of having another breakdown. Davis would do whatever he could to make sure that Bosco was alright. The truth was though, that Davis himself was also beginning to crack. Memories of his past were really starting to effect him. Angrily he shook his head knowing that Caysee would be expecting an answer. He really had to stop thinking about this so much.  
"I dunno. He's been a bit out if it lately." Davis finally replied. Caysee looked at her boys, who were both slowly dying. All that was about to change. She couldn't wait until they were out of there. Everything would be so much easier then.  
"Well I was going to tell you both at the same time...but I guess you can tell Bosco."  
"What?"   
"WE can get outta here....tonight." Caysee said excitedly. Davis looked at her in shock. This was really it. They were really going to get out of this hell hole. He'd finally be able to see his friends. The only lesson he'd learnt from this experience was to make most of the time you have with the people that matter, because you never know when it can all end. 6 months had been a long time. This was really it. He couldn't believe it. Alex, Carlos, Jimmy, Doc, Kim...it would be great to see them all. Faith & Sully, Davis didn't know if he would be angry, upset or happy to see them.  
  
The air was cool and darkness sorounded her. Carefully she approached where her friends lay. Sadly she looked down at them.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said....I'm so sorry. Please just come back. I never meant to hurt you." Faith said feeling the warm trickle of her tears roll down her cheeks. Sadly she touched the ground altough she knew it wasn't really them buried under there, it helped her to be able to talk to them. A hand touched her shoulder, could it be?  
"....it wasn't Davis that changed....it was me and I couldn't admit it. Something happened in his life but I was too busy with my own stuff to deal with it. Boscorelli was the one that helped Davis get through it and I guess I got jealous...so I began blaming Bosco for everything when it was really my problem. Now I may never have the chance to tell them I'm sorry." Sully said staring down at the graves. There was so much that he wanted to say to Davis and Bosco but he knew that with each day that went on the chances were getting slimmer. There was so much that needed to be explained. Things were never meant to have been this way. This is not how it was supposed to be. Faith grabbed Sully's hand and squeezed it tight. They were both feeling exactly the same way about their missing partners. Each of them still blamed themselves.   
"I just want to tell them I'm sorry." Faith cried letting herslef fall into Sully's open arms. They stood by the graves of their friends. I was the only person Bosco trusted and I betrayed him so many times Faith thought to herself. Everyone else saw Bosco for a hot headed, stubborn cop, but she saw past that because she was the only one who knew the truth. She knew Bosco's history and the shit he'd been through. She knew he was never really ok. In the end Faith was just so worried about Bosco that she blamed him for everything. The chance to say sorry may never come.  
  
"What's the problem old timer, can't keep up?" Jimmy teased Doc as they headed towards their destination. Doc just shrugged to himself pretending not to care, but really he knew that he was getting old. There was only one thing he wanted to do before anything happened to him, all he wanted to do was see his friends again. Carlos slapped Doc on the back before running ahead to catch up with Jimmy. They were all acting happy, but there was nothing happy about where they were going. Doc frowned when he noticed that his friends had stopped up ahead. He hurried along to reach them and saw what they were staring at.   
"Should we leave them alone?" Carlos asked hit with a sudden wave of grief. He knew that his friends weren't in those graves, but standing out here made it feel so real. All that he wanted was to be able to see his friends again, to be able to laugh and smile. Just so things could go back to normal. Who knew if it would ever happen.  
"No. We all need each other at the moment." Jimmy replied. He too was feeling the strain of worry. It had been a long time since contact had been made. Just to be able to go out drinking with the boys one last time would make him happy. All any of them wanted to do was just be able to see them alive again. Just to able to tell them what was on their mind. Jimmy sadly headed towards Sully & Faith. We need you.   
  
"You had a soft spot for him didn't you?" Alex asked Kim as they headed to the graveyard. Kim smiled slightly and nodded at Alex who gave her a weird look. The thing was Kim had a thing for Bosco and now she had lost the chance to tell him. Maybe lost her chance to truly be happy. If she saw him again she'd tell him how she felt. Her feelings wouldn't be kept a secret any longer. Everyone was feeling guilty because they all had something secret they wanted to say to Davis and Bosco but never had the chance. They were starting to feel that the chance would never come around. Alex wanted to be able to hold Davis. To feel his heart beat against hers. To wake up in the morning to see his face beside her. Life was wrong without them. They reached the graves to see the rest of their friends gathered around.   
"Looks like they had the same idea." Kim said as the joined the rest of the group around the graves. They all looked at each other and silently communicated. It was a joint wish that they could see them...even if it were only for a minute. They had to say what was on their minds. Their wish would soon come true 


	7. Part 7

DICLAIMER: I own nothing, NBC and what have you do so no one sue me :)  
SUMMARY: Yes...well i can't do these....  
NOTES: THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW! I KNOW IT SUX. SPECIAL THANKS TO JUNGLEGIRL AGAIN :) BUN BUNS  
  
It was getting late. Bosco was beginning to wonder if Caysee had been telling the truth when the door opened. Caysee appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled at the boys.  
"It's all good." She said montioning for them to come up. Davis turned to look at Bosco who was smiling at him. Davis smiled back. They had been waiting for this day for a long time. To see their friends again would be incredible. Even if they only get to see them for a short moment. JUst to see their faces again. It would be fantastic. They reached the top of the stairs and smiled. It felt so good to be out of that damn basement. Out here there were lights, it wasn't dingy at all. It even smelt fresh. Bosco and Davis were so excited. They were finally free. The fresh air was welcomed into their bodies. Bosco looked down at his dirty uniform and smiled, he felt like a cop again. Caysee watched the guys and laughed. They were acting all crazy like. But after being locked in a basement for 6 months who wouldn't. She told them to follow her and they hurried towards the front door. None of them could remember a time when they'd been more happy.   
Caysee reached out to open the door but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a gun cock behind her.  
"Nobody move." Dave yelled before roughly pulling Caysee away from the door. Caysee was scared. She knew that Dave was crazy and that he would do something stupid. Just don't hurt them she thought to herself. She looked at Davis and Bosco with a look of sorrow on her face. Caysee felt terrible, nobody had been in the house 5 minutes ago. They weren't meant to be here. Now they were going to die because of her. Oh god, do they blame me, she thought to herself. Davis and Bosco both had unreadable expressions on their faces but their minds were going crazy. Davis knew that this would be it and he would do what he could to get them all out of there alive. Alex kept appearing in his mind, willing him to live. This wasn't the end. He wouldn't die like this. Bosco kept looking from Caysee to Davis. He would get them out of here, even it meant he died. They both had something to live for, but he had nothing. This is it. If he was going to die, he would die being the hero. Davis looked over at Bosco. Don't do anything stupid.  
"Get away from the door!" Dave yelled pointing the gun at the men. Dave's men hurried over towards Bosco pointing their guns at them. Davis and Bosco slowly moved away from the door.   
"How could you do this Caysee? They KILLED!!! Your mother! How could you help them?" Dave screamed in Caysee's face. She looked over at Davis who stared back at her with the same empty look. Caysee didn't answer, which made Dave even angrier. He grabbed Caysee's hair and roughly started pulling her out of the room. Dave's men looked confused, they had no idea what was going down.   
"Take those two in the other room...I'll deal with them later." Davce said in a huff. He pulled Caysee out of the room. Davis felt so useless there was nothing he could do to help Caysee, there was nothing he could do to help anybody. This was really it. It was going to end this way. Bosco felt guilty, they never should have got Caysee involved. He thought he should have known better becuase he ruins everyone's lives. Everything I touch...goes bad he thought to himself. Davis and Bosco headed into the other room with the others following them, guns pointed at their heads. Davis knew they either had to figure out a plan or just hope that something went wrong for Dave. The two men stood further away quietly talking to each other. This was their only chance to figure out any sort of plan. Davis stared at Bosco and he got his attention. No words were exchanged but they knew what they were going to do.   
"Don't try anything stupid boys." One of the men said as he moved closer to Davis. Bosco looked at Davis a bit worriedly but Davis just smiled with reassurance. As the men moved closer to Davis they knew that their very actions could mark the end of their lives. Davis suddenly fell to the ground. Dave's men both hurried to his body and huddled over him. They had let their guard down. Bosco knew that it was now or never. He let out all his anger in one blow as he leapt onto one of the men. Both of them flew to the ground, the gun slid across the floor. The other man turned to see what was going on and Davis kicked him. The man fell to the ground with a large thud. Davis stood up and rushed towards Bosco. This was their only chance. This was their chance to live.   
"Let's go." Davis said pushing Bosco towards the door. They could hear the men moving behind them and knew that they didn't have long to get out of there. They were about to get their lives back. Bosco stopped when he felt the cold metal against his head. Get out of here Davis, don't come back. If one of us can get oout alive it's better than none. Davis turned around to see that Bosco was no longer behind him. He knew that something was wrong. Further down the hallyway he could see Dave with a gun pointed at Bosco's head. Don't die. Don't you die on me now!   
Bosco could feel the gun pressed against his head. Hobart was out of control. All he'd done was tried to help him. Hobart?   
"Don't do it Dave!" Davis yelled when he entered the room. Dave laughed at the idea.   
"What are you going to do about boy?"  
Davis looked at Bosco and realised that he was out of it. Bosco's mind was somewhere else. He was on his own. It won't end this way. My life will not end like this. The sound. The sound you can never forget was heard. The sound of wa gun being fired. Immediately Davis thought it was Dave shooting Bosco but realised he was wrong when he felt a bullet rip through his shoulder. The impact was hard. He could feel his shoulder gushing with blood. The pain was too much. It was a terrible pain. From behind him he could hear laughter. It was one of the other men. Bosco heard the shot but knew that no bullet was going to come out, he's not going to hurt me.   
"Ryan! What are you doing!" Dave screamed at the other man.   
"I thought..." Ryan stammered appraoching Davis from behind. Davis placed his hand on his shoulder, to try and stop the blood flow. His hands felt sticky. The blood seeped through his fingers. All he could feel was blood. There was another shot. Bosco? Davis felt hismelf falling to the ground. Then he could feel the pain. More pian from his leg. More blood. Too much blood. Davis hit the ground hard. The last thing he remebered was the blood.   
Bosco heard antoher shot and saw Hobart falling on the ground before him. He looked closely and realised it was Davis. Oh god Davis had been shot. Bosco looked in horror as Davis hit the ground. He could see the familiar red pool around Davis. He had no idea where Davis had been shot and from his point of view it looked like Davis was already dead.  
"Davis!" Bosco yelled trying to pull free from Dave. Dave pulled harder on Bosco's shirt. Ryan stood above Davis and pointed the gun in his face. Bosco knew he had to do something. He had to help his friend. He threw himself backwards and felt Dave lose his footing behind him. This had better work. Both men fell to the ground but Dave didn't lose grip of the gun like Bosco had hoped. The next few minutes felt like they were in slow motion. Bosco gripped Dave's hand as they both faught for control of the gun. It went off. The bullet hit Ryan, killing him instantly. Bosco couldn't help but feel happy as he saw Ryan's body slump to the ground, lifeless. This had caught Dave off guard. Furiously he pushed Bosco off him and ran over to Ryan's body. Bosco knew this was his chance to get help. Without thinking twice he ran to the back of the house. Back to where Scott was waiting.   
Davis opened his eyes to see a gun within his reach. He quickly reached for it. Kept it in his hand. He had no idea what had happened or what was going on. His head was still fuzzy but he knew that he had to do something. The pain would have to be ignored for now. Just ignore it. It will go away. Ryan's body was lying beside him. Bosco's work. At least he knew Bosco was alright. Dave appeared next to him huddling over Ryan's body muttering to himself. THis is your chance. THis your only chance. Davis squeezed the trigger and watched as Dave's body fell on top of Ryan's. His work was done. Now he just had to find Bosco. Slowly he sat up. Looking around him all he could see was blood. Everything was red. Red.   
"Bosco?" Davis yelled as loudly as he could.   
Bosco kept running until he heard Davis' voice. He's alive. He can get out of here together. We will live together.  
"Davis!" Bosco called back kind of excitedly. They would be ok. Bosco knew that Davis would need help and hoped that some was already on the way.   
"I'm coming!" Bosco yelled again. He didn't know wh but it just seemed right. Why had he thought it was Hobart earlier? Angrily he shook his head and rushed back towards Davis. He would never make it. They had both forgotten all about Scott. Scott hadn't forgotten about them though. Bosco thought he heard a noise behind him. Quickly and sharply he turned around. He hadn't seen it coming. As soon as he turned around the gun was fired. The bullet tore into his stomach. Bosco looked down in shock. He could already feel the blood pouring out. He could feel himself falling. Bosco slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood behind him. Blood was also trickling out of his mouth. Nothing made sense. He was having trouble breathing. Scott looked down at the fallen officer. Scott knew he had to leave. Without thinking about Ryan or Dave he left. He left them all behind. Bosco could feel the darkness trying to take over. He wouldn't be able to fight it. There was no point. He could barely even breathe. The darkness would win.  
"Bosco! Bosco!" Davis called into the darkness. He had no idea what had happened. All he heard was the gun. NO idea who had fired it or who had recieved the bullet.   
"Bosco!"   
  
  
SHOULD I GO ON??????? 


	8. Part 8

DICLAIMER: I own nothing, NBC and what have you do so no one sue me :)  
SUMMARY: Yes...well i can't do these....  
NOTES: THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! I KNOW IT SUX! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUX HARD CORE, BUT I WAS STUCK. I'M SORRY. I CAN'T DO HOSPITAL STUFF. SORRY  
  
It was a pretty quite night. Possibly the quitest in a long time. The sky was dark and there was something eerie in the air. Kim and Alex lefft the apartment snickering.  
"What a weirdo!" Kim laughed. They headed towards the bus still laughing at the crazy man. It was the most they had laughed in a long time. It did feel good to laugh though. Alex opened the door to the bus and was about to enter the bus when she heard a noise. A noise that she would never forget. A noise that she recognised. Kim looked over at Alex and they both had the same fearful look on thier faces. Kim grabbed the radio "Adam 55-3 to central we need another bus and PD assistance at this location." She said quickly. There had been two gunshots. You couldn't mistake the sound of gunshots. Alex rushed around the other side to join Kim on the footpath. They both stood staring down the street trying to see any sign of life. There were more gunshots. The girls jumped slightly.   
"Where's it coming from?" Alex asked Kim walking down the street a little bit. Kim hurried to keep up with Alex. When Al was on a mission, you had to watch yourself. There hadn't been anymore gunshots which was a good sign that the shooter had gone. The only worrying thing was that tere could be injured people that needed help but they had no idea hwere to go. They were totally clueless. There was a loud noise from the alley behind them. They both jumped back slightly. A young girl ran towards them, tied to a chair.   
"Are you ok?" Alex asked rushing over to the girl.   
"No! Don't worry about me...you have to help my friends." Caysee replied staring back over to the apartment. Kim cut the girl loose and the girl smiled slightly.   
"Can you take us to them?" Alex asked the girl. Caysee nodded and started running back towards where she had come from. Kim grabbed her arm and led her towards the bus saying somethign about it being quicker this way. Alex relayed the new address on the radio and the sped towards the apartment.   
Caysee waited outside. She didn't want to see the mess inside. Kim and Alex rushed in, looking for any sign of life. It was silent. Maybe everyone was already dead. Both girls gasped with excitement and horror when they reached the empty room. Sitting in the middle of the blood was Davis. Their Davis. Alex screamed and ran over to her boyfriend. Kim checked the other two men, both dead.   
"Are you ok?" Alex cried as she observed her man. A lot of blood had been lost. Hopefully he would be alright. Davis smiled at Kim who gave him a smile back.   
"Yeah....I'll be alright." Davis replied he was in a bit of a daze. Nothing seemed real or right anymore.   
"Is there anyone else?" Kim asked hoping that Bosco was around here somewhere. Bosco. Shit. Davis didn't know why he had forgotten.  
"You have to find Bosco...I don't know what happened."   
Kim's face fell. Would she ever have her chance now.   
"Stay here and wait for the others to come...I'll find him." Kim said to Alex before heading down the other end of the apartment. Alex started fussing over Davis and doing what she could to prep him for the bus.   
Kim felt her heart drop as she found Bosco. There was so much blood. The wall was red. There was so much blood. Her heart was beating a million beats per minute. She knelt down next to Bosco.  
"Kim?" Bosco managed to say through raspy breathes.   
"You'll be ok Bos...you'll be alright." Kim said letting the tears fall. This was too much like Bobby. She couldn't watch the man she loved die again. Not again. Not from a bullet. Not this way. She wouldn't let Bosco die not ever being able to tell him how she really felt...the way she had with Bobby. She wiped the tears away to see Bosco's eyes fluttering shut.  
"Bosco! Open your eyes...you have to look at me...look at me." Kim said feeling even more scared than before. Time was precious. Bosco was running out of time. Where the hell were the others?'  
"What's the ETA on our backup?" Kim yelled into her radio.   
"1 minute." Came the reply. Kim hoped that one minute wasn't too long. Bosco would have to hold on. She hoped that Davis was doing ok too. He wasn't looking in such good shape himself. Bosco could see Kim moving around him. Everything was becoming blurred. Nothing made sense anymore. Why hadn't his vest stopped the bullet? Faith...she hadn't backed him up. He had benn shot by that Jared guy. Bosco looked again to see that it was Kim. Why do I keep getting confused? He thought to himself remembering what had happened. It was getting to hard to hold on. The darkness was too much. Can't hold on. Kim heard the others arriving to find Davis.   
"I need help down here!" She screamed down the hallway. Then she looked back at Bosco to see his eyes shut. This wasn't good. This wasn't happening to her again.  
"Damn it! You stay with me Bosco.....stay with me."  
  
DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE? 


	9. Part 9

DICLAIMER: I own nothing, NBC and what have you do so no one sue me :)  
SUMMARY: Yes...well i can't do these....  
SPOLIERS: I guess up to Light's Up but I haven't seen after Thicker Than Water so if things are a little off it's my bad!  
NOTES: THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! I KNOW IT SUX! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUX HARD CORE, BUT I WAS STUCK. I'M SORRY. I CAN'T DO HOSPITAL STUFF. SORRY. SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO GET UP- HOLIDAY HOMEWORK :) UM SO ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW. AND AGAIN SORRY I KNOW IT'S STUPID!  
  
This is for Bee, TWJ, Thumper, Ness, Pyrojo, Mandi3W, NMatt101, Paisley, CCA and Michelle  
  
"We're being requested at Mercy...what's that all about?" Faith said casually as Sully pulled away from the sidewalk. He could clearly remeber what happened last time he was requested at Mercy...Sergei. Hopefully this time it was nothing like that. Maybe it was some kind of mistake. Just let it be some good news.   
Jimmy felt his face fall as Doc told him the news. Sure his friends were alive but nobody knew for how much longer. They'd already been through this pain once before none of them could bear to do it again. Carlos suprisingly seemed to be taking it worse than the rest. Not long after Jimmy arrived Carlos had walked away, not knowing what to do with himself. Nobody has seen him or Alex since, Alex of course went to look for him. Jimmy knew that they would be osmehwere talking by now, hopefully able to help each other. Jimmy had never seen Doc look this way before..well at least since Bobby. Doc was trying to be strong everyone else needed him to be strong, if he broke down then the rest of them would. Be strong. Jimmy then turned his attention to Kim, she was covered with Bosco's blood. All she could do was stare at the blood. Barely two words had been spoken by her. Jimmy was worried about her he knew that she'd be thinking about Bobby. Bosco's situation was all to familiar to her. Jimmy looked away again sadly. This was too hard for all of them. None of them needed to go through this again. Not again.   
Faith and Sully hurried into Mercy not knowing who or what to expect. Jimmy, Doc and Kim were all seated in the waiting room looking like they were ready to curl up and die. Alex and Carlos were missing, had something happened to one of them? Oh god. Faith and Sully both started heading towards the group. They were almost there when Lieu caught up to them This wasn't going to be easy to tell them. Who knew how they'd react or what they would do.  
"What's going on Lieu?" Sully asked worriedly. Lieu gave him a blank look. This was going to be hard. Lieu montioned for them to follow him. Doc watched as Faith and Sully walked off with Swerksy. They were obvioulsy going to be in for a huge shock. Doc knew it was only going to be minutes before the two were out here waiting...waiting for any information they could get. As long as he stayed strong nothing could touch him.   
They entered the room bot feeling a little uneasy. Lieu shut the door behind him, it will be alright. Faith and Sully stood waiting for answers only Lieu could provide them.   
"What is it?" Sully asked urging Lieu to speak to them. Swersky lowered his head slightly not sure if he wanted to see the reaction of his officers.   
"Lieu..." Faith prompted. Swersky knew that he had to tell them, now, before they heard it from someone else. Someone who didn't tell them the sugar coated version.  
"It's about Davis and Boscorelli."   
"Wha...what is it? Did they find them? They're not dead are they?" Faith said in shock. She could feel herself getting all worked up. Her stomach was tying itself in knots. Worried sick she was. Sully was in the same state of mind as Faith. He could feel his hands shaking slightly.   
"They found them....alive...but..." Swersky said knowing the next part would be the hardest.   
Faith could feel tears welling in her eyes when there's a but it means something's wrong. Sully offered his hand to Faith who squeezed it tightly.  
"But they had been shot."  
"How bad?"  
"Davis lost a lot of blood and lost consciosuness in the bus on the way over but if the surgery goes well he should be alright...and Bosco...he might not make it...he coded on arrival here...there's been no more word." 


End file.
